


De cidade em cidade

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Morte - Freeform, Shikamaru - Freeform, Songfic, Viagens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde um Shikamaru melancólico tenta honrar a memória dos mortos.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Nara Shikaku & Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 4





	De cidade em cidade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo!
> 
> Eu não tenho muitas considerações iniciais, quero apenas dizer que a fanfic é inspirada na música Heroes Tonight — Janji. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Ninguém nunca havia sequer cogitado a ideia de que Shikamaru, um dia, viajaria de Londres até Taiwan — ele não era conhecido por ser exatamente determinado. 

Levou o cigarro aos lábios mais uma vez, lembrando-se do dia em que Asuma havia dito que seu sonho era viajar até aquela pequena nação insular. Seu pai também gostava de viajar e, em meio a jogo de shogi, disse que queria ir, um dia, até a capital do Reino Unido — os mortos, no entanto, não realizam seus sonhos.

Aqueles que deixaram a vida iriam jazir sempre eu seu túmulo, sete palmos abaixo de uma única terra. Asuma e Shikaku, porém, não queriam ser enterrados, queriam sentir o fogo em suas veias até o último minuto.

Shikamaru, ao contrário deles, estava vivo — e honraria a alma dos dois. Era estranho ver alguém viajar para Taiwan com um vaso oriental, porém o Nara não ligava e jogaria, sim, as cinzas de seu sensei no Dahan — tal como ele havia feito com o seu pai, no Rio Tâmisa. Eles nadariam livres.

O Nara acreditava que o heroísmo não combinava com ele, mas, naquela noite, Shikamaru decidiu que seria um herói e honraria os sonhos dos mortos.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado <3  
> Para você, leitor, que chegou até aqui, não esqueça que comentários e favoritos podem ser feitos de graça e deixam o dia da autora mais feliz!


End file.
